


What Dreams Bring

by Krasimer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Probably to a therapist, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sycamore's POV, Talking about his dreams, his boyfriend screwed him over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: In the aftermath of Lysandre going insane, Professor Sycamore has dreams.And sometimes, dreams can be cruel.





	What Dreams Bring

“It starts with me on a crowded street.

There are people all around me and I am unsure why, but I know I am missing someone. They are lost, I cannot see them. I look around and try to find them and sometimes I can see the edge of a jacket flapping in the wind as they disappear into an alley.

When I ask the people around me if they have seen my companion, I get blank stares. They have never seen me walking with anyone, how could I be missing a companion, if they have seen me walking with someone it was one of my proteges. Am I missing one of them? They are trainers, they wander, they will be back eventually.

I tell them, no, I am not missing one of my wayward children.

Who are you missing, then?

That is what they ask me.

In dreams, details get twisted, words go strange. Dreams are unlike reality, they give us what we fear. They give us their own version of reality, one in which we can fly unaided. One in which we can travel around the world as we please. They give us what we want but cannot have.

When I go to speak his name, that is when the trouble starts.

I cannot remember it.

It is as if my own mind is blocking it out. The name, the name, the dreaded name! I cannot recall it for the life of me, am left stuttering in front of these strangers who look at me with pity in their eyes. They do not look at me unkindly, but it is a gut-wrenchingly obvious pity and I despise it. His name escapes me and eventually, I go quiet and I turn from them and I walk down the street alone.

When I pass by, the café is closed.

When I pass by, there is blood on the cobblestone that makes up the streets outside.

The glimpse of red out the corner of my eye as I stop to look at the blood is heart-stopping. For a moment, it could be him. He could have returned to walk with me.

But it is never to be.

I walk alone down the streets and I make my way back to my lab. On the desk is a ring. I recognize it, see the stone it holds for what it is, and I wake up feeling lost, having lost something important, and feeling as if all the guilt in the world rests within me.

In the waking world, I remember his name.

Lysandre.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Pokemon fandom. How're y'all doing today. 
> 
> I hope you like this. I got hit with the idea while listening to music and I wrote it and I hope it isn't awful.


End file.
